The present invention relates to compositions including vasoconstrictor components for treating ocular hyperemia, preferably without resulting in significant eye irritation, and to methods for making and using such compositions. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to compositions effective to provide dual treatments for eye conditions, for example a dual treatment of hyperemia and dry eye.
Reddening or inflammation of the superficial tissues of the eye is a relatively common affliction since it usually accompanies various allergic reactions, such as hay fever allergies and the like, foreign body irritation in the eye, or eye fatigue. Such superficial conjunctival redness, often referred to as hyperemia or ocular hyperemia, can be the result of ciliary flush, dilation of the deep straight vessels of the episclera, and/or dilation of the superficial vessels of the conjunctiva.
Various types of palliative treatments have been used to treat this condition. The most common treatment includes the administration of eye drops which contain emollients and other ingredients designed to ease the discomfort due to the inflammation and to eliminate the redness associated with the condition. These treatments have not been entirely satisfactory, however.
For example, many commercially available eye drops include preservatives, an ingredient which may be quite harmful to the eye. Furthermore, many of the commercially available eye drops include ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and/or salts thereof (EDTA), which may produce substantial discomfort when the eye drops are administered to the eye.
Also, these commercially available products often have pHs which are relatively acidic and can result in ocular irritation and/or discomfort.
Thus, there is a continued need to have improved compositions and methods for treating hyperemia.